Not meant for Personal Use
by Itsmecoon
Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is another rare fandom challenge. Ponch rides his motorcycle where he isn't supposed to. Later his bike gets damaged by being stuck in glue. The storyline and some dialogue are taken from the first two episodes of the show. This will contain spanking of an adult by and authority figure. Don't like, Don't read!


Chips

Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta:Trumansshell.  
Type of work: Rare Fiction  
Title:Not Meant for Personal Use. Fandom: ChiPs first two episodes  
Main Characters/Parings Getraer/Ponch  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Paddle Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Rare fandom challenge. Ponch rides his motorcycle where he isn't supposed to.  
Rating: teen  
Word Count: 4458  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of a fictional adult by an adult authority figure.

This is based on the pilot and the second episodes. I stole and twisted some plot and dialogue to meet my story needs. The characters belong to their owners. I just like to bring them out to play.

"It's all you." Sargent Getraer announced to the room full of officers getting ready to head out on patrol.

"Only six more days! Have a good day Sarge." Ponch said as he and his partner Jon walked passed.

"Hey, hold on a minute there Frank."

"What did you do Ponch?" Jon asked as they wait for the room to clear out.

"Nothing that I know about." He smiled, trying to think of what of the many things he'd done recently the Sarge might have found out about.

The squad room finally cleared out and Jon and Ponch stood and waited for Getraer to ream Ponch out about something. Ponch was nervous, he only had two days left on probation. He screwed up about six months ago.

FLASHBACK

"Poncherello, with me." Captain Bridges bellowed.

Frank got up and followed the Captain into his office. He was surprised to see someone already in the office. The captain indicated that he should take a seat next to the man so he instantly obeyed. He was in enough trouble.

In fact it seemed that he was always in trouble for one thing or another. His latest problem was about 5' 8"and she was gorgeous! The fact that she was the main witness in a murder investigation was just something he'd overlooked when he took her to dinner, which caused a lot of trouble for the department. They were accused of tampering with evidence and influencing a witness. Which is what landed Ponch in the hot water he was in.

"Frank Poncherello, I'd like you to meet, Sargent Joseph Getraer. Joe this is Officer Frank Poncherello."

"Nice to meet you Sargent Getraer. Everyone calls me Ponch." He held his hand out for the Sarge to shake it.

"Frank," Getraer said as he grabbed the outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Getraer replied keeping it professional.

Frank knew he was in trouble but wasn't sure how this man fit in with it.

"Frank, as you know, you caused a hell of a lot of trouble for this department."

"Yes sir, I'm aware."

"Well, I know you're a good kid. You just don't think before you act sometimes. I didn't want to fire you over this, so I called my old friend Joe and he agreed to help you out for my sake."

"Thank you so much Captain and Sargent."

"You might not want to thank me just yet officer." Getraer said.

"If I'm not fired, then I thank you!"

"Ponch," The captain continued, "You are going to be transferred to CHP to work under Sargent Getraer's watchful eye."

"You mean I'm going to be a chip?"

"Yes, you're going to be a motorcycle cop. But as I was saying. Sargent Getraer is your immediate supervisor. You will report directly to him."

"Yes sir."

"You're also on a six month probation. You can't be transferred or promoted until after the six months are up."

"I understand sir."

"Also, if you have any minor screw-ups, which I know you will, I leave your punishments up to the Sargent. If you have a major screw-up, I may have to just cut my losses and let you go. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, I totally understand. I won't screw up sir."

The captain got up and shook both their hands and said,

"I will leave you two alone so you can get better acquainted and make the final arrangements."

"I'll take good care of him Tom, don't worry." Getraer told Captain Bridges.

"I have no doubts about that Joe."

"Good luck Ponch!"

"Thanks Captain."

The Captain left them alone. Ponch looked over at his new boss not knowing what to expect. The Sargent stood up and looked down at Poncherello and said,

"Frank, you are going to be partnering with my best officer, Jon Baker. He agreed to help me show you how an officer of the law should conduct himself while on the job."

"Yes sir."

"I expect you to follow the letter of the law. There are no gray areas with me, or with him. So, that being said, I need to know you are going to put your best foot forward and give it your all or I'll just leave and we can forget the whole thing."

"No, please give me a chance sir. I want to be a cop. Let me show you I can do it."

"Okay, come to the station, 777 Central Avenue at 8 am Monday morning. You have the weekend to get your head around this. I'll have your uniform and everything you need waiting on you."

"Yes sir Sarge. I'll be there ready to work."

END of Flashback

"So Frank, how's every little thing?" Sarge asked, "Anything I should know about that I don't know about?"

"The vending machine's out of ding dongs."

"Gee, I wonder why? Anything else?"

"Well, it's a nice day."

"Yeah, it was also a really nice night for a certain C.H.P. Officer who was dirt riding his C.H.P. bike in the Cheviot hills."

"Nooooooooo."

"Yes, I got a call. Those bikes are not supposed to be used for play."

"That's right."

"Now, ah we don't have any idea who that could be...Do we?"

"Stands to reason it wasn't we...me Sarge." he says nervously playing with the front of his shirt.

"Now Frank, you've got two more days of probation, don't blow it!"

"No sir, I won't."

"Alright then, get out there and be careful!"

They walked out into the hall and Ponch lets out a deep breath. Jon looked at his partner and he could tell, just like the Sarge could, that he was guilty.

"Why do you do those lame-brained things Ponch?"

"How do you know it was me?"

"Because I've been with you almost every day for six months, that's how."

"Well..." Ponch was thinking of an excuse but coming up empty.

"I know, it's because you like me and don't want to leave here and have to get a new partner."

They got on their bikes and heard,

"Harbor units, there's a spilled load Southbound at Gauge. All lanes are blocked." Over their police radio's Jon grabs his mic and said,

"This is seven Mary 3 and 4, we are on route to Southbound and Gauge."

They got there in record time followed by a patrol car. Ponch parked in the middle of the interstate, while Jon and the patrol car were on the shoulder of the road. The four officers took matters into their own hands. Jon was writing a ticket to a semi that had a bad oil leak, the guys from the car were directing traffic and Ponch was interviewing the driver of the overturned semi.

"So what's spilling all over the road?" Ponch asked.

"Industrial strength glue."

"Do you know how to get it cleaned off the road?"

"I haven't got a clue. I just drive the truck."

"So how did it tip?"

"I was behind schedule and tried to make up some time when a little Mustang cut me off and as I tried to get back on the road, I overcompensated and flipped the rig."

Ponch was taking all kinds of notes and didn't notice that the glue was getting closer and closer to his bike. By the time he noticed, he his bike was glued to the pavement. He walked through the glue and tried hard to get his tires to spin. This of course doesn't work so he keeps gunning the engine. He didn't notice the tires starting to loosen when all of a sudden they bike jerked forward, spun out on the glue and rammed into the overturned rig. Ponch went flying and skidded through the glue. He was covered in it. Everyone who saw laughed at him, the truck driver, the patrol car cops and the people waiting to get out of the traffic jam clapped. Ponch looked up at the sky and screamed,

"Why?"

Jon looked over and just shook his head. Ponch got up and walked over to him. He looked him in the eye and yelled,

"Sure, why you were over here playing traffic cop, I was doing real police work. Now get out of my way!"

Jon looked at him like he was crazy. He knew Frank was upset about his bike and new the Getraer wasn't going to be happy. That's why he chose to ignore the outburst. Ponch started directing traffic. Glue was flying everywhere. They eventually got the wreck cleaned up and had someone on the scene to remove the glue. Frank walked over to Jon and Jon asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Do you know how tired I am of hearing that question?"

"Yeah, well maybe you wouldn't have to hear it so much if you knew when to back off."

"As usual, I shot my mouth off. I was out of line. Okay?"

Jon looked at him and even though he was angry, he couldn't stay mad knowing what he was going to have to face so he said,

"Okay."

Ponch looked up at his motorcycle and groaned,

"Getraer is really gonna bring the hammer down isn't he?"

Jon looked from him to the bike and back and said,

"Yeah, he is."

"Thanks for the backup partner."

"Oh, I've got your back but I wouldn't want to be in your shoes for anything!"

They pull into the parking lot of the precinct. Jon leads the way on his bike, followed by Poncherello who is sitting in the passenger side of the police pick-up truck that is hauling his bike in for repairs. AS they pull in Ponch notices that Getraer is standing outside of the front entrance with his hands on his hips and he looked pissed. Ponch is leaning on his hand in the window of the truck, he looks at the Sarge and says to nobody in particular,

"Now I know why people are scared of cops!"

He slowly gets out of the truck and meets Jon. As they start walking in Ponch said,

"In lieu of flowers ask the boys to make a generous donation to the widows and orphans fund okay?"

"He's just gonna chew you out, he's not gonna kill you."

"OOHHH he wants to."

"Well if he does, I'll book him on a 187." Jon said as he lightly smacks him in the arm.

Sarge stood there with his hands on his hips and glared at Frank and shook his head.

"Sarge," Jon started, "The traffic's back to normal now, that glue was some mess. But I think we got it cleaned off of everything."

"What is that?" Getraer asked pointing to Ponch's leg.

"Oh, that is a ticket I wrote earlier." He said pulling it off his pants and handing it to the Sarge.

It is so sticky that the Sarge's hands get stuck to it. He tried to get his hands free as he asked,

"New filing system?"

Getraer keeps fighting with the glue and a nervous Poncherello jokingly asked,

"How you gonna handle this Sarge, locally? Or are we going to scenic route to Sacramento." where Captain Bridge's office was.

"Well, I'm gonna let you be the judge of that. Come with me Frank, you to Jon."

Jon and Ponch looked at each other and sighed. They followed the Sarge into the building and towards his office.

"Alright, let's run through the ritual once again. Putting aside our personal relationship, do you have any problems with anyone besides me?"

"No sir, just you."

"What about at home? Do you have any problems at home?"

"No, just you." Ponch said as they finally made it to his office.

"Come here Poncherello." Getraer said as he pulled open the filing cabinet.

It gets stuck on one file and he had to yank it hard to get it opened. He pointed to the fullest file and chuckled,

"Now do you have any idea what this is?"

"No sir," Ponch answered knowing full well what it was.

"Take a wild guess." he asked him as Jon stood there and snickered. "This is your jacket. Now I want you to take a good hard look," then he started yelling, "Now you tell me, do you think there's any more room in here to bury another one of your accidents?"

Ponch didn't know what to say so he got defensive and said,

"Four things, I'm hot. I'm tired. I'm sticky and while chasing that stolen this morning, God almost spoke to me. So if it's all the same to you, let's just take a rain check on the lecture Sarge because right now, I really don't need it."

"But I don't get it. I just don't get it. I mean your probation is over on Monday. I would have thought you would have been extra careful!"

"Yeah, you would think so wouldn't you, and it's over on Sunday!" he smiled.

"Ahh, maybe, maybe." he slammed the file drawer shut, "Look I...I.. I like to think I'm a nice guy. Now I know you don't agree but that's because you fall on the wrong side of my desk. Now maybe that would change if we could just get to the root of your problems. Just what happens to you out there. You and Jon ride three feet apart, eight hours a day, you respond to the same calls, you stop the same violators, you get into the same situations, yet anytime anything happens it's always your bike that comes back looking like we ought to give it a funeral. Now just why does that happen Frank?"

"Thanks for taking a rain check on the lecture Sarge."

"Go get cleaned up and I want an answer when you get back. We are far from through here. I'm going to go check on your bike. Meet me back in my office in thirty minutes!"

Ponch walks out of the room and heads towards the showers. Jon looks at Sarge and says,

"Sarge, if you look closely at his record, I bet some of those things are citations and awards. He has put some hardcore criminals behind bars. I just don't get it Jon. What happens to him? A lot is freak accident and some is his determination."

Jon was really thinking temper but didn't want to make matters worse.

"You aren't going to put him in a car are you Sarge?"

"I should put him behind a desk!" He walks up to the bike mechanic and asks, "Chuck how does it look?"

"You got any spare bikes?"

"You've got some sense of humor Sarge."

Ponch lets the hot water flow over his tight shoulders. He doesn't know how to answer the Sarges's question. 'Why does everything always happen to me and my bike?'

"Hell, I don't know." he said to the air.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He knew he couldn't stall any longer. He got out of the shower, got dressed and headed to hear his punishments. He slowly made his way to Getraer's office and knocked.

"Come in Frank."

He slowly walked in and stood at attention in front of the Sarge's desk. Jon was sitting in the chair in the corner. Sarge looked up at Ponch and said,

"Frank, have a seat."

So he sat in the chair next to him. Sarge was having a hard time thinking of how to approach what he wanted to say. He did some thinking too and he decided the punishment to give Frank. Well he would offer him a choice of which punishment he wanted. The traditional one through all the correct channels or the nontraditional one that he would handle himself. He just needed to figure out how to bring it up.

"So, do you have an answer to my question?"

"Can you repeat the question?" he asked stalling.

"Sure, can you explain to me why you and Jon do the same thing and you and your bike always look like they need a funeral?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I think you and God don't like me."

"I don't know about God, but I like you very much. If I didn't, you'd have been gone long before now."

"So, you are sending me on the scenic route." He said as he got to his feet. "Thanks for all you did for me. I won't forget it. Sorry I was so much trouble."

"Did I say you could get up?"

"No sir."

"Then, sit your ass down."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, as I was saying, I could have sent you packing a long time ago but I like you. You have potential. You just need to learn to think about things before you act. Jon, I have a few things to discuss with Frank. You're free to go. I'm going to give him a list of punishments and let him choose. I'm sure he'll tell you in the morning."

"Sure thing Sarge. Night Ponch."

"Wait, can't he stay if I don't care?"

"Well, I have a few personal questions for you and I want honest answers. They may not be things you want Jon to know the answer to."

"He's my partner. This affects him too so I think he should have the right to stay."

"How about I write the first question down and you decide if you want me to ask it in front of him or not."

"Sounds fair."

The Sarge got out paper and pen and wrote the first question down. Ponch read it once, then he read it again.

"I still say this affects him too so he can stay."

"Okay Frank, Did you ever get spanked as a child."

"Yes, but just because my Dad didn't spare the rod, so to speak, doesn't mean it has affected my adult life."

"Duly noted. Next question, how did you feel before he spanked you? When he told you that you were going to get spanked?"

"Guilty, for letting him down."

"How did you feel after he spanked you?"

"Sore!"

"Not your backside. How did you feel?"

"He always made sure I felt forgiven."

"Okay."

"Sarge, what does my Dad beating my ass as a kid have to do with my job?"

"Now that I have that information, I'm going to give you your punishment options."

"Yes sir."

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. How did Ponch not put two and two together. Getraer was going to paddle Poncherello's backside?

"There is the traditional," Joe went on, "I call Captain Bridges and report what happened to your bike and recommend that your probation be extended or you get transferred somewhere else that might be able help you. Or, I ground you from your bike for one month you pull desk duty."

"Okay, I think that both of those options sucks."

"Duly noted too. Now there's only last option. The nontraditional one."

"You have my attention sir."

"You sure you don't want privacy?"

"No sir, I'm good."

"Well, back when I was growing up in the south, teachers were allowed to paddle students to help them stay focused."

"They still do that in many schools sir."

"Well, I propose to take a page out of their book and paddle you. It would be a onetime thing. No paperwork. Just you and me and it's done."

Ponch shook his head, not sure he heard right. Then he let it sink in again and asked,

"What?"

"If you agree, I'm going to paddle you for riding your bike in Cheviot Hills and for the glue incident."

Ponch was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say. All three options sucked.

"Don't answer me now. I want you to go home and really think about it. In the morning give me your answer. If it is one, I will call Captain Bridges in the morning. If two, then I will show you to your desk and if three, you will take care of it after the morning meeting, when everyone has left for patrol. We will handle it then you will take my bike out. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, you're both dismissed. You may go."

Joe watched them leave and silently said,

'Please don't make me send you away Frank!'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ponch tossed and turned all night. He kept reliving his father's spankings and his feelings before, during, and after. Then he dreamed about Sarge and how he felt about this. Would everybody find out and laugh at him? He didn't want that but he really didn't want to leave. He didn't want it reported to the Captain either. He also knew that he couldn't take sitting behind a desk for a month. How did he get himself into these situations?

Finally, once Ponch made up his mind what he was going to do, he was able to get some sleep. He got up in the morning and showered. He got dressed and then made his way to the precinct. His mind kept wandering during the morning meeting. He heard Getraer say,

"It's all you."

And that brought him back to reality. He looked over at Jon. Jon asked,

"Have you made up your mind?"

"Yeah."

He was about to ask what when they both heard,

"Frank, Jon, follow me."

They got to the office and took up their same seats, Jon in the corner and Frank in the chair in front of the desk. They both noticed on the desk were three things. Two were paperwork. They assumed one was the formal complaint to go to the Captain, One was the orders for being a desk Jockey and the last was easy to tell. It was a racquetball paddle. The same paddle Joe used when they got together and played at the YMCA.

"In front of you, you will find the three options I gave you yesterday. Chose the one you have decided on and hand it to me."

Ponch stalled by picking up each stack of papers, reading them and putting them down. He took a deep breath and picked up the paddle and handed it to the Sarge. Secretly Jon and the Sarge were relieved.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, last chance. I want you to know that this is where your choice ends. I decide how many and how hard. You just have to take what I give you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, I chose this."

Sarge cleaned the paperwork off his desk.

"Stand up Frank and move the chairs out of the way. Do you want Jon to leave."

"No, I want him to stay."

"Good, I need a witness just in case."

Ponch did as directed.

"Bend over the desk and grab hold of the other side."

He was shaking but he did as directed. Sarge got up behind him and said,

"Ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay."

Getraer brought the paddle back and brought it down hard.

Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack.

Having been a while since he'd been spanked , Ponch hissed.

Whack, Whack, Whack. Whack, Whack, Whack.

Jon was thankful he wasn't next.

Whack, Whack, Whack.

This continued on over and over until not one spot on Ponch's backside wasn't throbbing. He began to tear up.

Whack, Whack, Whack. Whack, Whack, Whack.

After another few licks, his tears were falling.

Whack, Whack, Whack.

Landed on his sit spots.

"OHHH, Sarge!"

Whack, Whack, Whack.

"OWWW!"

Jon wished he wasn't in the room. Hearing this wasn't easy.

Whack, Whack, Whack. To his thighs

"AHHH, M'sorry!"

Whack, Whack, Whack. Again to the thighs. Ponch hissed and broke down crying. Whack, Whack, Whack, and he was sobbing. Getraer stopped the paddling. He rubbed Ponch's back.

"All done Frank. You're forgiven. We're finished now."

A few minutes later and Frank moved to stand to his feet. He took the Kleenex and handed the box to Frank. He calmed down finally. Joe, walked over to him, gave him a one armed hug and padded him on the back. Frank hugged back. He looked at the Sarge and said,

"Thank you."

That clearly wasn't what Joe expected to hear so he asked.,

"Why thank you?"

"Thank you for being willing to do this instead of sending me away or sticking me behind a desk. I swear that I will try to do better."

"I'm telling you right now, if anything happens to my bike, crashed, stolen, or anything, We'll be right back here and the next will be worse. You read me Frank?"

"Yes sir, loud and clear."

"Okay, get washed up and get out there."

"Yes sir!" Frank smiled

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Epilogue:

Frank hasn't been nearly as much trouble as he was in the past. Three days after he was paddled, Jon and he played racket ball with the Sarge. It was Ponch and Jon against Sarge and Tim. During one particularly tough match, Ponch hit the ball as hard as he could and it went off like a bullet right straight into the Sarge's left butt cheek. Getraer grabbed his ass and smiled at the innocent looking Frank.

"I'm so sorry Sarge. It was an accident."

"I believe you, but If I find that you did that as revenge. I will repeat what I gave you, understand?"

"Yes sir, I can assure you, it was purely an accident. From now on, everything's gonna be sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows"

Sargent Joesph Getraer was a very happy Sargent. He figured out how to adjust a punishment to the meet the needs of one of his favorite patrol officers, Frank Poncherello.


End file.
